That One Word
by miparkland
Summary: Kim Taehyung medefinisikan dirinya sebagai orang yang lemah, bodoh,banyak berharap, dan yang paling dominan dari semuanya: pengecut. Awalnya, ia pikir kembali ke Busan adalah keputusan paling final. Sayangnya, ia harus membuat pilihan lagi ketika orang itu datang dan mereka bertemu dalam keadaan yang tidak baik-baik saja. Hanya karena satu kata, keduanya begitu terpuruk. HopeV!
1. Prolog

Melarikan diri dari masalah terkesan seperti pengecut

Tidak, dia memang pengecut.

Berhenti kuliah hanya karena tak kuat dengan mata kuliah jurusan ilmu murni yang tidak sesuai dengan kemampuan otaknya padahal dia sudah melewati masa-masa kuliah selama dua tahun.

Akhirnya, dia pun memutuskan untuk masuk akademi bisnis di kampung halamannya saja, Busan.

Lebih dekat dengan keluarga, katanya

Apakah kepenatan kuliah adalah satu-satunya alasan untuk kembali ke Busan?

Jangan terkecoh. Sudah disebutkan di awal bahwa dia adalah pengecut.

Masalah lain yang dialaminya sesungguhnya tidak lebih pelik dari masalah mata kuliah yang sungguh sulit, namun persepsinya saja yang membuat itu malah lebih susah dari kondisi akademisnya sendiri.

Ironis.

Dari seorang pria yang selalu heboh, Kim Taehyung berubah 180 derajat menjadi pria yang pendiam.  
Semua karena salah satu seniornya dulu.

Orang yang memperlakukannya begitu spesial.

Selama dua tahun saling kenal.

Saling memberi.

Saling semuanya.

Namun tak saling mengungkapkan.

Taehyung sakit.

Ia memang lemah.

Bodoh.

Dan berharap terlalu banyak.

Ataiu dia yang terlalu baper?

* * *

Haloo~ Apa kabar?

WAW SAYA KEMBALI XD

Mohon maaf sebelumnya tadi ada error jadi ga kebacaa :(

Setelah lama hibernasi dari tulis-menulis, saya memutuskan untuk ngepost ini.. idenya udah lama, tapi baru bisa ditulis agak panjang karena kegiatan kuliah dan proyek yang ... omg deh.  
Saya pengen coba buat angst... ini pertama kalinya. jadi, mohon maaf kalo kurang sedih:")

So, bagaimana prolog ini? apakah mau dilanjut?  
Kalo reviewnya sekitat 20 saya publish chapt 1 heheeh

Terima kasih ^^


	2. He Comes?

"Hoi, Taehyung!" panggil seorang pria berambut agak berantakan. Ia berdiri di depan meja kasir sebuah kafe.

Kafe itu sungguh apik dengan gaya eropa modern. Desainnya serba putih gading dan cokelat tua. Di setiap sudut diletakkan vas yang berisi bunga matahari dan dandelion. Di pintu masuk yang terbuat dari kaca, bingkai atasnya digantung papan persegi panjang hitam bertuliskan "Selamat Datang" di bagian depan dan "Terima Kasih" di bagian belakang. Lantai kafe pun dibangun dengan susunan kayu jati yang mengilap dan kokoh, menghasilkan suara ketukan setiap kali orang berjalan di atasnya.

Namun, suara itu tidak mengganggu, malah menjadi keunikan tersendiri yang membuat nyaman pengunjung. Meja-meja berbentuk bulat dan berwarna hitam dengan diameter sembilan puluh cm. Kursi-kursi yang menemaninya memiliki warna senada dan berbantal empuk. Ada pula meja panjang yang bisa diisi lebih dari empat orang. Tidak ketinggalan, tiga sisi kafe dikelilingi kaca tembus pandang dengan berbagai tulisan-tulisan mengenai kopi dan _style_ anak muda jaman sekarang.

Yang dipanggil, Taehyung, sedang asyik meracik kopi di belakang meja konter. Dengan kemeja biru laut dan celana bahan hitam saja alih-alih seragam kafe itu, ia terlihat seperti bukan pelayan.

"Taehyung!" panggil pria tadi lagi. Kali ini Taehyung mendongak, kemudian tersenyum.

"Hei, Jimin. Mau pesan apa?" tanya Taehyung sebelum menyesap kopi buatannya sendiri.

"Pesan.. pesan.. Uang saja yang ada di pikiranmu!" cibirnya.

"Kalau aku tak memikirkan uang, aku tak bisa mengembalikan modal orangtuaku untuk membangun kafe ini, bodoh!" Taehyung balik mencibir.

Jimin memutar kedua matanya, yang tak terlalu kelihatan ia melakukan itu karena sipit. "Oke, oke. Aku pesan yang biasa."

"Yes!" seru Taehyung senang. Ia menaruh cangkirnya dan segera membuat pesanan Jimin. "Tambah 900 Won ya."

Jimin terkejut. "APA? Baru tiga bulan yang lalu kau menaikkan semua harga pesanan di sini, Kim Taehyung!" geramnya.

"Hei, ini toko punyaku. Terserah aku dong mau kuapakan. Lagipula, dollar naik, Bung. Harga sembako juga makin mahal. Dan yang terpenting, langgananku makin banyak. HAHA." Taehyung tertawa dengan rasa bangga yang meluap-luap sebelum memberi sentuhan terakhir ke pesanan Jimin, cokelat panas dengan _whipped cream_ ekstra dan saus karamel."Ini pesananmu, Sayang."

Jimin misuh-misuh dan mengeluarkan dompet dari kantung celana jinsnya. "Nih, aku bayar pakai kartu saja."

"Anda melakukannya di saat yang tepat, Saudara Park Jimin! Selama dua bulan ke depan, kami sedang mengadakan promo untuk pelanggan yang menggunakan _Crystal Card_ dimana mereka akan mendapatkan 15 poin untuk menu apa saja. Berlaku kelipatan! Jumlah poin yang terkumpul dapat ditukar dengan hadiah yang akan diinformasikan bulan berikutnya." Taehyung menjelaskan program promo tersebut seperti _sales_ sejati.

"Dasar pebisnis," Jimin tertawa. "Tapi, lumayanlah. Aku akan sering-sering ke sini loh! Siapkan hadiah yang menarik, oke? Awas saja kalau tidak sebanding dengan uang yang sudah kukeluarkan."

"Baiklah, Tuan-Yang-Tak-Pernah-Mau-Rugi-Untuk-Sahabatnya-Sendiri." Taehyung menyodorkan pesanan Jimin dan kartu pembayaran khusus untuk kafe miliknya itu. "Selamat menikmati."

" _Thanks_." Jimin mengambil kedua benda itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, mana anak-anakmu?"

"Kecuali Minhee, yang lain sedang mengambil cuti. Biasalah, sedang masa ujian akhir semester," jawab Taehyung santai. Ia tipe bos yang tidak akan memaksa karyawannya bekerja di masa-masa seperti ini. Malah, ia yang menyuruh para pegawainya untuk mengambil cuti tetapi harus kembali bekerja setelah ujian.

Jimin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan takjub. "Wah, wah. Sahabatku sungguh baik hati. Eh, dia kan pernah kuliah tapi keluar karena tak sanggup peras otak ya."

Taehyung langsung menatapnya tajam, ingin memarahi sahabatnya itu. "Maaf, Tuan. Di belakang Anda masih ada yang mengantri."

Jimin pun langsung salah tingkah. Ia segera mencari tempat duduk yang kosong di dalam sana, kafe yang sudah menjadi tempat tongkrongannya sehari-hari bersama Taehyung maupun teman-teman yang lain. kalau sedang sendirian seperti ini, biasanya ia akan mengerjakan tugas kuliah atau mengajak Taehyung mengobrol. Namun, ia tak membawa tas kali ni, dimana artinya ia hanya ingin mengobrol dengan sahabatnya itu.

Jimin hanya bisa menunggu dengan sabar karena Taehyung sibuk melayani pelanggan yang terus berdatangan. Ia sudah memberi saran kepada Taehyung untuk mencari pelayan sementara, tapi ia tak mau. Taehyung sangat memercayai para karyawannya yang sekarang.

 _Tring!_

Pintu kafe terbuka dan masuklah seorang laki-laki yang kira-kira berumur 19 tahun. Ia memakai seragam sekolah dan menyandang ransel berwarna merah. Rambutnya hitam legam, matanya bulat, berhidung mancung, dan bibir merah. Saat ia masuk, ia membungkuk ke arah Taehyung dan Jimin seraya tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan barisan giginya yang sungguh rapi dan putih bersih.

"Eoh, Jeongguk-ah!" seru Taehyung setelah memberi segelas espresso ke pelanggan yang mengantri paling akhir.

"Hyung." Balas Jeongguk sambil menghampiri konter.

"Ngapain ke sini? Bukannya kau belum selesai UAS?" tanya Taehyung heran. Pasalnya, Jeongguk adalah salah satu karyawannya yang masih bersekolah.

"Ujiannya diundur lusa, Hyung. Boleh aku ganti baju dulu?"

Taehyung langsung menunjuk pintu di belakangnya dengan dagu. "Ya sudah."

"Wah," ujar Jimin, "dia rajin sekali ya?"

"Begitulah." Taehyung menyetujui. Jeongguk adalah salah satu karyawan kesayangannya karena ia selalu bersemangat ketika bekerja. Kerjanya juga sangat rapi dan terstruktur.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jeongguk pun keluar dari ruangan khusus karyawan dengan seragam barista. Sekilas, ia tak kelihatan seperti anak sekolahan. "Biar aku saja, Hyung," ia menawarkan diri.

"Ya, Jeongguk-ah. Kau ini sudah tingkat akhir dan akan masuk universitas. Seharusnya kau belajar," tutur Jimin.

Jeongguk hanya terkekeh.

Taehyung menimpali, "Diam, Jim. Kau sendiri sudah mau skripsi, masih saja nongkrong di sini!"

"Ey," sahut Jimin, "sudahlah, tak usah dibahas itu, Tae."

Taehyung tertawa lepas. "Aku tinggal sebentar ya. Jeongguk, titip konter ya."

"Siap, Hyung!"

Sepeninggal Taehyung ke atas, ke kantornya, pintu kafe terbuka dan masuk seorang pelanggan lagi. Jeongguk menyambutnya ramah. Entah kebetulan atau bagaimana, pelanggan kerap berdatangan hingga antriannya menghalangi pintu masuk.

"Duh, kenapa lama sekali ya?" keluh seorang pria di tengah kesal. Mukanya sangat merah, kelihatannya ia mabuk. Wanita di depannya sampai harus menutup hidungnya karena bau napas yang menyengat dari pria berjanggut itu.

"Mohon menunggu ya, Tuan," balas Jeongguk sopan.

"Jangan senyum-senyum, dasar bocah ingusan!" sahut pria itu lagi. Ia memajukan tubuhnya hingga menabrak antrean di depannya.

"Hyung, sudahlah," ujar seorang pria yang lebih muda di belakangnya sambil mencoba merangkul pria di depannya itu untuk dibawa ke luar. "Sebaiknya kita pulang."

Ia menepis tangan pria yang lebih muda itu dengan kasar. "Tidak mau! Aku mau minum kopi di sini. Tapi lihat! Antriannya begitu panjang. Aku tidak suka menunggu!" oceh pria itu panjang lebar. Pelanggan-pelanggan lain jadi terganggu dan mulai berbisik-bisik.

Pria mabuk itu semakin hilang kendali. Ia menerobros antrian dan sampailah ia di hadapan Jeongguk. "Kau tahu apa yang biasa kupesan kan?"

"Ya. Tapi, mohon mengantre, Pak."

"PAK?" geramnya. "DUA PULUH DELAPAN! Umurku masih dua puluh delapan tahun dan kau memanggilku dengan panggilan 'Pak'?"

Jeongguk jadi bingung sendiri. Pria itu memang sering ke kafe dan memesan minuman yang sama terus-menerus, namun tak pernah marah ketika dipanggil 'Pak'. Pria yang agak gempal itu mengambil kotak tisu dari salah satu meja dan menghambur-hamburkan isinya ke segala arah. Bahkan, ada yang masuk ke minuman pelanggan lain.

"Kau!" ia menunjuk Jeongguk. Buat pesananku sekarang atau kululuhlantakkan tempat ini, huh?" ancamnya.

"Hei!" tegur seorang pria lain yang juga sedang mengantre. "Di mana sopan santunmu? Lebih baik kau pulang saja!"

Si pria gempal tersenyum miring dan berjalan menuju pria yang jauh lebih tinggi dan berotot darinya itu. "Sopan santun? Apa itu sopan santun? Coba kau jawab!" ia mengongakkan kepalanya sambal memandang orang baru itu dengan tatapan merem-merem-mengancam. Mana ada orang mabuk yang bisa melotot?

"Aish!" marah si pria jangkung dan mendorong pria gempal. Bau alkohol dari mulutnya sangat tidak enak. Bikin mau muntah.

"Anu, maafkan kakakku. Ia memang seperti itu kalau sudah mabuk," ujar pria yang tadi membujuk si gempal untuk pulang. "Aku akan membawanya pulang."

Si gempal tak terima ia didorong-dorong, apalagi dihalangi jalannya. Oleh adiknya sekalipun. "Minggir!" ia mendorong adiknya ke samping.

 _Bugh!_

Pria jangkung tadi ditinju di bagian rahang dan ia pun tersungkur. Beberapa pelanggan berteriak kaget.

"Astaga!" seru Jimin dan Jeongguk bersamaan. Jimin segera menahan pria jangkung yang ingin membalas pukulan itu, sedangkan Jeongguk dan sang adik menahan pria gempal itu agar tidak melayangkan pukulan selanjutnya.

Dari pintu sebelah ruang karyawan, Taehyung masuk dan langsung terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Ia segera berlari ke kerumunan untuk turun tangan. "Jeongguk-ah! Ada a—" Ia tak sanggup melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

Pria yang sedang membantu Jeongguk menahan pria gemuk itu.

Masa lalunya yang kelam.

Alasannya pulang ke Busan.

Alasannya menutup diri dari teman-temannya yang lama di Seoul.

Alasannya menghilang.

Alasannya menjadi pengecut.

Sontak, semua kenangan melintas di benaknya bagai film hitam-putih.

"Taehyung." Pria itu menatapnya dalam.

Taehyung seolah-olah merasakan sebuah aura yang tak dikenalinya.

"Hoseok Sunbae."

Dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Taehyung merindukannya lebih dari siapa pun.

* * *

tbc

* * *

hai :3 akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk update walaupun reviewnya ga sesuai target haha :") karena daku tahu galaunya nungguin update ff...

maaf banget kalo chapt ini pendek dan absurd.. soalnya saya ga rencana bikin panjang2 kayak ff saya yang lain.. hehe

saya ngepost ini di masa2 UTS..

semoga setelah UTS saya bisa ngelanjutin lagi kwkwk

yg lagi UTS juga, semangat ya belajarnya! kalo belum UTS, siap-siap belajar aja dari sekarang biar ga susah-sush entar pas UTS nya haha

makasih banyak buat yang udah mau baca dan meninggalkan jejak :*

mind to review again?


	3. Confused

Taehyung menatap ke luar jendela kafe miliknya. Setelah kekacauan di kafe dibereskan, Hoseok segera mengantar kakak laki-lakinya pulang, kemudian kembali lagi ke kafe untuk menemui Taehyung. Dan kini, mereka sedang duduk berhadapan di pojok kafe, tepat di belokan jalan. Dari tadi belum ada yang memulai percakapan.

"Taehyung." Hoseok memanggil.

Taehyung tak bergeming.

"Taehyung-ah," panggil Hoseok lagi. Taehyung tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap seniornya dulu itu.

"Eh. Maaf, Sunbae. Tadi ada kucing lucu lewat. Hehe."

 _Bohong_ , batin Hoseok. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Apa kabarmu?"

"Baik. Kau sendiri?"

"Baik juga. Maaf atas kejadian tadi. Aku akan mengganti—"

"Tidak apa-apa," potong Taehyung. "Tidak ada kerusakan berat kok."

Hening lagi. Hanya terdengar alunan musik lembut dari _speaker_ yang terpasang di setiap sudut ruangan kafe.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi tanpa memberi tahu teman-teman?" tanya Hoseok telak. Taehyung merasakan perutnya seakan ditimpa batu raksasa.

 _Aku harus jawab apa?_

Taehyung mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku ingin membuka bisnis dan pindah jurusan. Busan lebih nyaman di Banding Seoul, menurutku."

Hoseok mengangguk-angguk.

"Sunbae, kenapa kau ada di Busan?" tanya Taehyung.

"Ah, aku sedang mengunjungi _noona-_ ku yang sudah menikah dan pindah ke sini. Yang tadi itu sebenarnya kakak iparku."

Taehyung agak terkejut. "Kau punya kakak? Kakak kandung?"

"Eung!" Hoseok mengiyakan dengan semangat. "Bukannya aku pernah memberitahukannya padamu? _Noona_ -ku sangat cantik. Kau harus menemuinya."

Taehyung tampak berpikir. "Lupa. Hehe."

Hoseok tertawa pelan. "Dari dulu kau tak pernah berubah, selalu pelupa ya. Apa kau pernah lupa menggaji karyawanmu di sini?"

"Kalau itu tidak pernah _dong_." Taehyung berdecak sebal, membuatnya tampak menggemaskan di mata Hoseok. Taehyung selalu menggemaskan di mata Hoseok.

Hoseok tertawa lagi. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kau menceritakan kehidupan kuliahmu di sini? Tadi katamu pindah jurusan ya? Bukankah dulu kau ingin jadi aktuaris ya? Kita kan pernah berjanji untuk menjadi aktuaris bersama-sama dan bekerja di tempat yang sama."

Deg! Taehyung merasa tertohok. Ingin rasanya ia pergi dari sana dan mengurung dirinya di ruangan manajer.

Kenapa Hoseok harus mengungkit-ungkit hal itu lagi? Kenapa Hoseok selalu mengatakan hal yang menghantam hatinya begitu keras? Hoseok bukan hanya suka ceplas-ceplos, namun juga bla bla bla. Taehyung mengeluh di dalam hatinya. Ia sering tidak tahan dengan sikap Hoseok yang seperti ini.

Hoseok yang melihat raut sedih di wajah Taehyung jadi merasa bersalah. "Maaf. Maafkan aku, Taehyung-ah. Aku memang tak berhak ikut campur. Ini mungkin memang pilihan terbaikmu untuk kembali ke Busan. Aku ikut senang jika kau senang dengan kegiatan barumu." Terang Hoseok.

Taehyung bisa mendengar ketulusan dari penjelasan Hoseok. Kedekatan mereka dulu membuat keduanya sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Berapa tahun pun mereka tak bertemu tak akan mengubah hal itu.

"Maafkan aku yang telah mengingkari janji itu, Sunbae," ujar Taehyung dengan berat hati. Ia tak berani menatap sepasang mata yang sering membuatnya terhipnotis dulu.

"Lihat aku, Kim Taehyung," pinta Hoseok hati-hati. Ia tersenyum ketika Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya. Taehyung tampak sehat. Pipinya lebih tembam daripada saat di Seoul dulu. Namun, Hoseok bisa melihat kesedihan yang terpancar dari kedua mata mantan juniornya itu. Ia tak tahu mengapa. Ia datang ke sini untuk mencari tahu.

"Jika kau ada masalah, aku akan siap mendengarkan. Jangan pergi begitu saja. Jangan pergi lagi, Taehyung-ah. Aku.. aku merindukanmu."

Sesuatu berdesir kencang sekali dari dada ke perut Taehyung. Hoseok kembali membuatnya seperti ini. Melambung tinggi, kemudian biasanya jatuh lagi. Kali ini, Taehyung menahan untuk melebarkan dan mengibaskan sayapnya untuk terbang ke atas lagi karena seorang pria bernama Jung Hoseok. Sudah cukup apa yang diperbuatnya sewaktu mereka sekampus dulu.

"Merindukanku?" tanya Taehyung pura-pura bingung.

"Siapa yang tidak merindukan temannya yang telah menghilang selama setahun?"

"Teman?" tanya Taehyung sarkas. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi. "Semua yang dulu kau lakukan padaku karena kau menganggapku teman?"

Hoseok tertegun. "Maksudmu apa, Taehyung? Bukankah kita memang berteman baik? Apa aku telah menyakitimu?"

IYA! Ingin sekali Taehyung meneriakkan satu kata itu di depan wajah Hoseok. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya itu. Ia tahu kalau ia terlalu baper. Ia tak mau Hosoek menganggapnya berlebihan.

"Sunbae."

"Sudah kubilang dari dulu untuk memanggilku Hyung saja." Hoseok memelas.

"Iya, Hyung. Maaf, _mood_ -ku sedang tidak begitu bagus."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Taehyung-ah."

"Lupakan saja, Hyung. Dan maaf, aku harus kembali bekerja. Kami kekurangan karyawan."

"Aku bisa membantu."

"Tidak, terima kasih. _Noona_ -mu pasti menunggumu pulang. Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan, Hyung." Taehyung berusaha tersenyum. Rasanya menyakitkan.

"Oh iya! Aku mau makan malam bersama keluarga kakak iparku." Hoseok menepuk jidatnya. "Baiklah, Taehyung. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi!"

"Oke."

Keduanya bangun dan Taehyung mengantar Hoseok ke luar kafe. Langit sudah mulai gelap dan cuaca sangat mendung.

"Kau bawa payung, Hyung?" tanya Taehyung.

"Umm.. rumah baru _noona_ dekat dari sini kok. Tak sampai setengah jam aku sudah sampai."

"Oh, begitu ya."

"Kau ini dari dulu pelit kata-kata ya!" Hoseok tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut Taehyung. Sang empu rambut hitam itu menghindar dan mencak-mencak betapa susah menata rambutnya dengan gel.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, Taehyung-ah. Sebelum aku kembali, boleh aku minta nomor barumu?"

* * *

Tiga tahun yang lalu.

Penerimaan mahasiswa baru Universitas XX.

"Halo! Namaku Jung Hoseok, satu tahun di atasmu. Siapa namamu?" Hoseok menyapa Taehyung dengan ceria.

"Apa kabar? Namaku Kim Taehyung," jawab Taehyung datar. _Mengapa senior ini terlalu bersemangat?_

"Apa kabarmu hari ini?"

"Baik."

"Oke. Salam kenal, Taehyung-ssi. Aku ditugaskan untuk mengenalkan daerah fakultas kepadamu. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Tidak, Sunbae."

"Baiklah. Selagi menunggu teman-teman barumu yang lain, bagaimana kalau kita duduk dulu di sini?" Hoseok menunjuk tikar yang terbentang di sebelah kaki mereka. Di tengah-tengah ada palang yang bertuliskan nama jurusannya, "MATEMATIKA". Ia memang sengaja ke sini setelah diberitahu pihak kampus tadi setelah registrasi ulang.

Mereka berdua pun duduk berhadapan di atas tikar. Omongan biasa terjadi antara senior-junior yang baru kenal.

"Kau datang dari mana, Taehyung-ssi?"

"Dari apartemenku."

"Apartemen ya. Berarti kau dari luar Seoul?

"Ya. Busan."

"Wah, serius? _Noona_ -ku sekarang tinggal di sana, ikut suaminya."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk-angguk malas. Seniornya ini terlalu _kepo_ , menurutnya. Ia pikir Hoseok akan memukulnya karena sudah agak tak sopan, namun seniornya itu malah mengoceh betapa enak makanan di kampus.

Begitulah pertemuan pertama antara Taehyung dan Hoseok.

Setelahnya mereka sering bertemu karena Taehyung bergabung dengan klub basket di jurusannya, di mana Hoseok adalah ketua klubnya pada saat itu. Mereka juga satu klub lagi di pemrograman matematika keuangan, tentunya dengan ketua yang berbeda.

Suatu malam di mana latihan basket dilaksanakan, Taehyung segera berpamitan dengan semua anggota klub untuk pulang lebih dulu. Ia pun berjalan dari auditorium ke gerbang kampusnya.

Baru dua puluh meter ia berjalan dari gerbang, suara klakson motor berbunyi di belakangnya. Ia juga dapat melihat cahaya lampu motor yang mendekat ke arahnya. Sebuah motor pun berhenti di sebelahnya. Taehyung menoleh dan mendapati Hoseok yang sedang menatapnya di balik helm.

"Hei, di mana apartemenmu?"

"Di sebelah hotel Gingsan Group, Sunbae."

"Kebetulan. Rumahku searah denganmu. Ayo, naik!" Hoseok menunjuk jok belakang dengan dagunya.

"Wah. Apa tidak merepotkan, Sunbae?"

"Panggil aku 'Hyung' saja. Hehe. Tidak merepotkan kok. Ayo!"

"Baiklah," kata Taehyung. Ia mengambil helm yang diberikan Hoseok dan memakainya, kemudian naik ke belakang Hoseok.

Di perjalanan, mereka berbicara banyak hal. Dari hal yang tidak terlalu penting seperti permen _mentos_ rasa baru sampai hal-hal berbau politik. Ketika menyinggung bisnis, Taehyung sangat bersemangat.

"Memangnya kau mau mengambil peminatan aktuaris ya?"

"Yap!"

"Sama dong!"

"Mari berjuang, Hyung! Kalau kau sudah lulus dan mendapatkan pekerjaan di perusahaan sebagai aktuaris, rekomendasikan aku ke bosmu, ya!"

Tawa Hoseok yang merdu mengalahkan suara lalu lintas dicampur angin malam yang cukup kencang pada saat itu. "'Kalau' kan?"

"Yak!" Taehyung spontan memukul bahu Hoseok.

Hoseok tertawa lagi. "Oke. _Call!_ "

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di depan apartemen Taehyung. Taehyung turun dan membuka helm yang dikenakannya.

"Whoa. Apartemen ini kan paling bergengsi di sini. Kau pasti hidup dengan baik, Taehyung-ah." Hoseok memperhatikan apartemen dua gedung yang masing-masing memiliki 40 lantai tersebut dari ujung ke ujung.

Taehyung hanya menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya. "Tidak juga. Terima kasih, Hyung, sudah mengantarkanku pulang."

"Sama-sama! Mulai sekarang aku mau jadi ojek pribadimu. Boleh tidak?"

"Hah?" Taehyung mengernyit bingung. "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa naik bis."

"Hahaha. Baiklah, Kim Taehyung. Sampai jumpa besok!" Hoseok menepuk lengan Taehyung.

"Ya. Hati-hati, Hyung!"

"Besok aku jemput kau di sini jam 7.30 ya! _Annyeong_!" Hoseok melajukan motornya.

"Mweo?"

"Aku tak menerima penolakan!" teriak Hoseok yang sudah melaju di depan.

"Senior aneh," gerutu Taehyung. "Tak apalah. Bisa menghemat ongkos. Wkwkwk." Ia pun masuk ke dalam apartemen untuk segera beristirahat.

Sementara di motornya, Hoseok senyam-senyum sendiri sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Aku pasti sudah gila," gumamnya.

* * *

tbc

* * *

haloo ^^

maaf kalo saya updatenya lama ._.

makasih banyak buat yg udah baca, review, fav, follow cerita ini :* saya seneng baca review kalai loh :D

pada penasaran yaa sama masalallu hoseok dan taehyung? hohoho

maaf kalo chapter ini tidak memuaskan.. buatnya dalam hampir 3 jam dan ga ada edit2 lagi hehe

mind to review again?


	4. Girlfriend

"Hyung! Yah, Jung Hoseok Hyung!" panggil Taehyung di suatu hari yang sangat mendung. Ia berlari-lari ke arah Hoseok yang sedang berjalan ke arah motornya di tempat parkir. Yang dipanggil pun menoleh dan menunggu hingga Taehyung sampai di hadapannya.

"Kenapa, Taehyung? Mau _nebeng_ pulang?"

Adik tingkatnya itu mengatur napas terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab, "Bukan, Hyung."

"Jadi?" Hoseok mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil tertawa pelan. Taehyung terlihat lucu dengan peluh yang ada di wajahnya. Masih pakai pakaian formal pula. Hoseok mengelap peluh itu dengan saputangannya yang kebetulan sedang ia pegang.

"Hari Senin aku sudah UAS, Hyung. Tolong ajari aku ya? Ya, ya, ya?! Jebaaaalllll!" Taehyung merengek seperti anak SD. Tingkah Taehyung yang sangat menggemaskan—di mata Hoseok—membuat Hoseok geram. Ingin sekali ia men—. Lupakan. Hoseok pun berniat mengerjai Taehyung yang beberapa waktu terakhir selalu menghabiskan waktu bersamanya itu.

"Hmmm.." Hoseok bergumam dengan gaya sok berpikir keras. Sebelah tangannya di pinggang, sebelah lagi menggosok-gosok dagunya. "Apa aku harus mengajarimu? Aku ini sibuk, kau tahu kan?"

"Harus, Hyung! Harus! Hehe." Taehyung berseru dengan antusias dan memasang senyum lebarnya yang khas. Kedua matanya berbinar penuh harap.

" _Dih_ , maksa banget! Kalau begitu, aku tidak bersedia! Hari Senin aku juga UAS, kau tahu?!"

"Kau bisa belajar di hari Sabtu besok, Hyung. Kemudian, kau akan mengajariku di hari Minggu. Bagaimana?" Taehyung menawarkan solusi. Taehyung sudah berharap tinggi kepada Hoseok karena ia tahu Hoseok merupakan mahasiswa yang 'dewa'. Hubungan pertemanan mereka juga sangat baik, jadi Taehyung berpikir pasti Hoseok bersedia mengajarinya.

Dasar.

Tiba-tiba, hujan deras mengguyur mereka berdua tanpa ada gerimis terlebih dahulu. Keduanya langsung berlari ke bawah atap tempat parkir kampus untuk berteduh.

"Hyung, bagaimana?" pancing Taehyung lagi setelah mereka menyingkirkan butiran air hujan yang ada di sekujur tubuh mereka sebelum semuanya terserap oleh pakaian.

Hoseok menahan senyum. "Maaf, Taehyung-ah. Di hari Minggu aku harus mengurus sesuatu. Kau belajar bersama temanmu yang lain saja ya?"

Binar di mata Taehyung langsung redup, begitu pula dengan senyumnya yang memudar. Hal itu membuat raut wajahnya datar seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Hoseok jadi merasa bersalah. Sebenarnya, ia tadi berbohong. Ia memiliki banyak waktu luang di hari Minggu. Namun, sebuah rencana sudah tersusun di kepalanya.

"Ya sudah. Tidak apa-apa, Hyung." Taehyung berusaha tersenyum. "Aku mungkin akan meminta tolong Jeongguk. Semoga urusanmu di hari Minggu berjalan lancar, Hyung. Hehe."

Hoseok tersenyum kalem. "Maaf, ya." Ia menyingkirkan butiran air dari rambut Taehyung dengan tangannya. "Kau terlihat seperti gelandangan basah-basah begini."

Taehyung memutar kedua bola matanya. "Gelandangan itu cenderung dekil, Hyung. Bukan basah. Kau sendiri terlihat seperti bebek tenggelam. HAHA."

Hoseok melotot dan langsung berkaca ke salah satu kaca spion di dekatnya, memeriksa penampilannya. "Sembarangan kalau bicara! Walaupun basah, aku masih ganteng, tahu!"

"Tempe! Bwek~ Bebek tenggelam~" ejek Taehyung sambil menjulurkan lidah dan tubuhnya dicondongkan ke Hoseok yang sedang menyamping dan membungkuk menghadap kaca spion.

Merasa kesal, Hoseok berbalik cepat untuk membalas ejekan Taehyung. "Dasar gem—"

Sebuah kata yang ingin dilontarkan Hoseok terputus.

Taehyung juga begitu. Wajah senangnya yang puas meledek Hoseok berubah menjadi raut terkejut.

Bagaimana tidak? Jarak wajah mereka kini sangat dekat. Hoseok menelan salivanya. Wajahnya terasa sangat panas sekarang. Melihat Taehyung dari jarak sedekat ini tak pernah terbayangkan oleh Hoseok sebelumnya.

Tak ada bedanya dengan Taehyung yang wajahnya lebih merah padam. Kalau ia tidak tersentak sedikit ke belakang tadi, mungkin … _Astaga! Apa yang aku pikirkan?_ Batinnya. _Mengapa jantungku berdegup kencang sekali?_

Perlahan, Taehyung menarik tubuhnya sambil tertawa canggung. Hoseok mengikutinya. Kemudian, mereka terdiam sambil melihat keadaan di luar batas atap.

Hujan semakin deras. Taehyung menjadi cemas karena masih ada satu kelas lagi yang harus dihadiri hari itu. "Hyung," panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau punya payung?"

* * *

Hari Minggu pun tiba. Taehyung mulai panik karena Sungjae tiba-tiba membatalkan janji mereka untuk belajar bersama karena ada tamu mendadak di rumahnya.

Taehyung sudah mulai belajar dari Jumat malam, namun ada beberapa topik yang masih tidak ia pahami. Tutorial di internet sudah ia coba pelajari, tetapi sia-sia saja. Salahnya sendiri ia bolos pada saat topik itu dibahas oleh dosennya. Ia pun mulai putus asa. Apa jadinya kalau ia tidak bisa mengerjakan ujian besok?

Taehyung mengempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa di ruang tamu apartemennya. Mungkin ia harus pasrah saja.

 _Ting tong_! Bel apartemennya berbunyi. Ia langsung terduduk dan mengernyitkan kening. _Siapa yang datang? Tidak mungkin Sungjae kan?_

Dengan malas, ia beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah pintu masuk. Ia melihat siapa yang datang melalui _intercom_. Di layar, terlihat Jung Hoseok sedang melihat ke arahnya. " _Surprise_! Kena tipu deh, Taehyung-ie," serunya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Taehyung bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa. Antara bahagia karena Hoseok datang dan kesal karena seniornya itu membohonginya waktu itu. Ia pun membuka pintu dan mendapati Hoseok dengan sebuah kantung berisi entah-apa.

"Apa itu?" tanya Taehyung sambil menunjuk kantung plastik itu.

"Kau tidak menyuruhku masuk dulu?" tanya Hoseok balik.

"Ah, iya. Silahkan masuk, Hyung."

"Bercanda. Ini kubawakan makanan masakan ibuku untuk makan siang nanti. Kau pasti rindu masakan rumahmu."

Kedua amta Taehyung langsung berbinar. Sambil menutup pintu, ia berseru senang, "Ibumu masak apa, Hyung? Itu buatku semua kan?" Ia berlari ke arah Hoseok yang sudah sampai duluan di dapur apartemen Taehyung.

Hoseok membuka ikatan kain berwarna merah yang membungkus setumpuk kotak makanan di atas meja. Di balik tutupnya terdapat banyak uap air yang menandakan bahwa makanan tersebut masih hangat. Hoseok menyusunnya di atas meja dan melipat kembali kain untuk dimasukkan ke dalam plastik tadi. "Kau seperti orang yang tak makan berhari-hari, Kim Taehyung." Hoseok tertawa melihat Taehyung yang melongo melihat makanan rumahan yang dibawanya.

Taehyung menelan ludah. "Memang, Hyung. Akhir-akhir ini aku hanya makan seadanya."

"Nanti siang kita panaskan, oke?" ujar Hoseok.

Taehyung mengacungkan jempol kanannya senang. Hoseok sudah pernah beberapa kali membawakannya masakan ibunya. Pernah sekali pula makan malam di rumah Hoseok bersama ayah dan ibunya. Hal itu membuat Taehyung tak sabar untuk cepat-cepat menyudahi UAS dan pulang ke Busan untuk bertemu orangtuanya. Bertemu kasurnya, apalagi.

"Terima kasih banyak, Hyung." Taehyung berucap tulus.

Hoseok tersenyum hangat. Oh, Taehyung suka sekali senyum itu, yang seolah-olah mengisi kembali semangatnya yang sudah pudar. "Santai. Ibuku sengaja memasak lebih untukmu lho."

"Benarkah? Aku harus meneleponnya! Boleh minta nomor ibumu, Hyung?"

Selagi Taehyung menelepon ibu Hoseok, ia menuju ruang tamu dimana buku-buku dan kertas berserakan di atas meja. Sebuah laptop berwarna putih sedang menyala dan menunjukkan laman sebuah situs belajar online di monitor. "Rajin sekali," gumamnya. Ia duduk di depannya dan iseng menelusuri situs tersebut sampai Taehyung selesai menelepon.

Dan begitulah. Hoseok mulai mengajari Taehyung untuk ujian akhir semester besok.

"Oh, ternyata begini saja, Hyung? Sesederhana ini? Kenapa aku baru mengerti sekarang ya? Ini _mah_ anak SMA juga pasti bisa dong."

Hoseok memukul pelan kepala Taehyung dengan ujung pulpen. "Kau saja yang tidak memperhatikan! Makanya, fokus!"

Taehyung memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kalau tidak salah, ketika materi ini aku bolos, Hyung. Ingat tidak ketika kau menarikku ke toko buku secara tiba-tiba karena buku baru karya penulis favoritmu terbit cetakan pertama?"

Hoseok agak terkejut. "Oh. Hehe. Maaf. Ternyata waktu itu kau sedang belajar materi ini, Taehyung-ah."

Taehyung mencibir. "Makanya, kau harus mengajariku materi ini sebaik mungkin, Hyung. Kalau aku dapat nilai jelek, aku akan menuntutmu."

"Enak saja kau bicara ya. Kenapa jadi aku yang salah? Kau 'kan seharusnya bisa minta temanmu ajari."

"Aish, kau tahu aku mahasiswa apatis, Hyung," Taehyung tertawa.

"Apatis, apatis. Sampai-sampai kau hanya mau berteman denganku saja. _Get a life, buddy_. Dunia tidak seru kalau kau berteman dengan orang yang itu-itu saja."

"Hyung, kita mau belajar matematika atau filsafat?"

Kini giliran Hoseok yang memutar kedua bola matanya. "Yang mancing juga siapa, yang protes siapa! Lama-lama aku angkat kaki juga dari sini."

Taehyung menatapnya tak percaya. "Eh, jangan Hyuuunggg. Masih banyak materi yang belum aku mafhum benar."

Wajah memelas itu lagi. Hoseok sangat menyukainya. Apakah kalian tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia sengaja memancing Taehyung agar bisa melihat ekspresi menggemaskan itu? Ia tersenyum dalam hati.

"AWW!" seru Taehyung kesakitan ketika Hoseok mendekap leher Taehyung di bawah ketiaknya. "Hyung, kau mau mematahkan leherku ya? Lepaskaaannn!"

"Berhenti memasang wajah memelas seperti itu. Itu membuatku gem—geram!"

"Oke! Oke!"

* * *

 **2016**

"Baiklah, kelas hari ini sampai di sini dulu. Sampai ketemu lusa."

"Gamsahabnida!"

Kelas Taehyung baru saja selesai. Ia segera memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dan beranjak ke luar kelas bersama teman-temannya.

"Taehyung-ssi, aku dengar kau membuka kafe di dekat sini. Bolehkah kami mampir?" tanya gadis yang bernama Kim Yoojeong. Beberapa temannya yang lain ikut menatap penuh harap.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja! Aku memberi diskon untuk mahasiswa sini kok."

"Benarkah? Yes!" Yoojeong dan teman-temannya bersorak kegirangan. "Kalau begitu, kami duluan. Daah!"

"Oke! Kutunggu kedatangan kalian," balas Taehyung. Ia pun berjalan di koridor sambil bersiul. Tiba-tiba ada yang melompat ke punggungnya dengan seenak jidat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabatnya?

"Yak, Park Jimin!"

"Yah Kim Taehyung! Kau makin populer saja di antara para gadis, eoh? Kau mau menyaingiku ya?"

"Berisik. Urus dulu skripsimu sana! Dan tolong, turun dari punggungku."

Jimin melompat turun dan merangkul Taehyung. "Yuk, ke tempatmu!"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan ke gerbang kampus sambil mengobrol seru dan bercanda. Sesekali beberapa kelompok gadis menyapa dan melambai ke arah mereka, lalu buru-buru _ngacir_ sambil cekikikan. Taehyung hanya balas tersenyum, sedangkan Jimin sampai melayangkan _flying kiss_ dan gerakan tebar pesona lainnya.

"Dasar genit," cibir Taehyung.

"Oh, ayolah. Nikmati masa-masa mudamu, Nak."

"Aku tidak tertarik, Jimin."

"Oh, kau masih belum bisa _move on_ dari seniormu itu ya? Eh-ups. Maafkan aku."

"Tsk. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi," bohong Taehyung.

"Ey, jangan sok tidak peduli." Jimin mengacak-acak rambut Taehyung.

"Aish! Rambutku!" gerutu Taehyung. Ia kurang suka kalau rambutnya diacak-acak oleh orang. Itu hanya akan mengingatkan dirinya pada Hoseok.

 _Tuh ,_ kan. Kepikiran lagi.

"Taehyung-ah!" sebuah suara familier memanggilnya dari arah gerbang. Sosok seorang pria sedang bersandar ke motor besar hitam miliknya.

"Siapa itu, Taehyung? Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Jimin. Taehyung tak menjawab lantaran pandangannya terlanjur terpaku ke pria itu. Terlalu kaget.

 _Sedang apa dia di sini?_

Pria itu berjalan ke arah mereka sambil tersenyum. "Taehyung."

"Hoseok-ie Hyung."

Mendengar nama itu, Jimin melebarkan matanya karena terkejut. "Tae—"

"Hyung, ini Jimin. Jimin, ini Jung Hoseok. Seniorku di Seoul dulu."

"Halo," sapa Hoseok riang, "senang bertemu denganmu, Jimin."

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Hoseok-ssi. Err, Taehyung-ah. Maaf, aku baru ingat ada yang harus kuurus. Sampai jumpa nanti malam!" Jimin menepuk pundak Taehyung, kemudian mengangguk ke arah Hoseok sebelum melarikan diri dari suasana canggung itu.

Di dalam hati, Taehyung sudah berencana untuk memberi Jimin pelajaran karena sudah meninggalkannya tiba-tiba. _Sahabat macam apa kau, Jimin? Tolong akuuuuuu!_

"Hyung sedang apa di sini?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aku menunggumu dari tadi, ingin mengajakmu makan. Apa kau punya waktu?"

"Ya." Taehyung merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Seharusnya ia menolak ajakan Hoseok! Namun, ia tak bisa. Kerinduannya terhadap pria itu menang.

Tunggu. Kerinduan?

"Ayo. Tadi aku melewati sebuah tempat yang menunya kelihatan enak-enak."

"Baiklah."

Di atas motor, Hoseok dan Taehyung tak saling berbicara. Entah karena Hoseok yang sibuk memerhatikan jalan atau Taehyung yang tidak ingin memulai percakapan seperti di kafe kemarin.

 _Argh. Aku benci suasana ini_ , batin Taehyung.

"Taehyung-ah. Tolong arahkan aku ya. Sepertinya kita salah jalan."

"Hah? Memangnya nama tempatnya apa, Hyung?" Hoseok menyebutkan nama tempat yang tidak asing. "Ah, yang itu ya. Setelah ini belok kiri, Hyung. Kita tak salah jalan kok."

"Oke. Kau sudah pernah ke sana?" tanya Hoseok.

"Belum. Itu baru dibuka seminggu yang lalu."

"Begitu ya. Noonaku merekomendasikan tempat ini. Karena ia sedang sibuk, ia tak bisa menemaniku. Jadi, aku mengajakmu saja."

Ketika sampai dan memarkirkan motor, Hoseok dan Taehyung disambut pelayan yang ramah di kedai sederhana. Selagi melihat-lihat menu, tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil Hoseok.

"Hoseok Oppa!"

Hoseok dan Taehyung menoleh ke arah suara. Taehyung mengenali gadis itu. Gadis yang suka membuatnya panas sewaktu di Seoul dulu.

Gadis itu menghampiri Hoseok dan memeluk lengannya. "Oppa! Kenapa tidak bilang padaku kalau kau ke Busan? Apa kau menemui noonamu? Ah, Taehyung-ie! Apa kabar?"

"Nari, lepaskan," ujar Hoseok pelan.

"Wae? Apa aku tidak boleh memeluk pacarku sendiri? Ya kan, Taehyung?"

"Pacar?"

* * *

tbc

* * *

aaah :" maafkan saya yang telat update sampe 3 bulan gini

kesibukan saya benar-benar tidak bisa diganggu hiks

makasih baanyak buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, apalagi review :*

mind to review again?


	5. I did care about you, and I still do

"Pacar?" celetuk Taehyung refleks. Untungnya suara dia hanya berupa bisikan, jadi tak terdengar oleh Hoseok maaupun Nari.

"Oppa, di mana rumah noonamu? Bolehkah aku berkunjung?" tanya Nari manja sambil menggelayut di tangan Hoseok.

Taehyung tersenyum miris pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa bodoh. Begitu gampangnya ia menerima ajakan Hoseok tadi dan ujung-ujungnya malah melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya semakin membenci pria di hadapannya.

Ia menghela napas kemudian bangkit. "Hyung, aku baru ingat ada yang harus dilakukan di kafe. Silahkan nikmati waktu kalian berdua. Aku pergi dulu, Nari. " Dan Taehyung pun keluar dari kedai itu dengan cepat sebelum dadanya semakin sakit.

"Taehyung-ah!" panggil Hoseok. Ia ingin mengejar Taehyung, namun ditahan oleh Nari. "Aish! Ini semua gara-gara kau, Park Nari!"

Nari terkikik geli. "Sepertinya ia terpancing, Oppa. Jelas sekali ia masih berharap padamu."

Hoseok menarik tangannya dari Nari dengan kasar. "AH! Kenapa kau harus ke kedai juga sih? Dasar penguntit ga jelas!"

Nari tersenyum sedih. "Tidak apa-apa aku dibilang penguntit asalkan kau kembali pada—"

"Nari, dengar! Kita sudah selesai. END! Dan aku _tidak pernah_ menyukaimu," tukas Hoseok dengan nada paling tegas yang ia miliki. Kemudian, ia pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Nari yang menatap punggungnya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Kalau memang tidak pernah menyukaiku, mengapa kau menerimaku waktu itu, Jung Hoseok?" bisik Nari.

* * *

 _Tring!_

Pintu kafe milik Taehyung terbuka dan masuklah sang empu yang langsung disambut oleh karyawan-karyawannya. Namun, mereka tak ia acuhkan dan langsung melangkah cepat ke ruangannya.

"Kalau ada yang mencariku, tolong sampaikan bahwa aku sedang tidak bisa diganggu."

Hal itu membuat mereka bertanya-tanya: ada apa dengan bos mereka yang selalu tersenyum?

Setelah menutup pintu, Taehyung bersandar sambil menengadah ke langit-langit ruangannya. Berhubung ia tak menyalakan lampu, satu-satunya sumber cahaya di ruangan itu hanyalah sinar mentari senja yang masuk lewat jendela, menerangi barang-barang yang tersusun rapi di atas meja kerjanya. Taehyung melangkah ke sana perlahan, kemudian mengitari meja. Di sisi kiri meja, berdiri beberapa buah bingkai foto kecil. Ia mengangkat salah satunya dan menatap sendu. Di sana ada delapan lelaki yang saling merangkul pundak dan tersenyum bahagia. Di tengah, Jung Hoseok sedang memutar bola basket dengan jari telunjuk kanannya, sedangkan Taehyung yang di sebelahnya memegang sebuah piala besar di tangan kirinya. Di belakang mereka terbentang barisan kursi penonton yang terisi penuh di auditorium olahraga kampusnya dulu.

Taehyung ingat kejadian di hari mereka mengambil foto itu.

 **Oktober 2014**

Hoseok berlari sambil men- _dribble_ bola basket menuju ring lawan. Kemudian, suara gesekan antara sepatu para pemain dan lantai auditorium mendominasi ruangan ketika Hoseok ingin mengoper bola ke teman setimnya, sementara anggota-anggota tim lawan berusaha merebut bola darinya dari arah depan dan belakang.

"Waktu tersisa dua puluh detik lagi!" seru pembawa acara. "Saat ini skor seri untuk kedua tim. Siapa yang akan menang hari ini?"

Hoseok melirik sana-sini untuk mencari celah sambil menjaga genggamannya pada bola itu, bola yang akan menentukan siapa pemenang untuk kejuaraan kali ini. Di arah jam sepuluh relatif terhadap pandangan Hoseok, Taehyung melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya agar Hoseok mengoper bola ke arahnya.

Bagus, posisi Taehyung sangat aman. Hoseok pun segera melempar bola kuat-kuat, yang hampir mematahkan hidung Taehyung kalau Taehyung tidak dapat menahan momentum dari benda bulat itu. Taehyung pun berlari ke arah ring lawan sambil men- _dribble_ bola. Sebelum sempat dihadang oleh anggota tim lawan, Taehyung men- _shoot_ bola ke ring. Bola berputar mengitari sisi ring. Pendukung universitas mereka berteriak heboh, berharap bola masuk ke ring dan meluncur mulus melalui jaring-jaring. Namun, napas kecewa lolos ketika bola malah jatuh ke samping.

"TIGA!"

Sebelum menyentuh tangan siapapun, bola sudah ditangkap kembali oleh Hoseok dan-

"DUA!"

Bola meluncur mulus di dalam ring.

"MASUK! WAKTU HABIS! SELAMAT UNTUK UNIVERSITAS XX!"

Pendukung tim universitas XX berteriak senang. Apalagi tim yang menang. Mereka saling berpelukan dan ber-highfive riang. Hoseok mengacak-acak rambut Taehyung gemas sambil tertawa senang, kemudian saling melingkarkan tangan di leher masing-masing. Setelah menerima piala, mereka tak lupa mengabadikan momen itu.

Merayakan kemenangan dengan makan besar tentulah hal yang sudah biasa di negeri Ginseng. Setelah berpesta makan dan sedikit bir hingga larut malam, mereka kembali ke kediaman masing-masing. Dan seperti biasa, Taehyung pulang dengan Hoseok. Karena agak mabuk, Taehyung harus menggantikan Hoseok di bagian kemudi.

"Woah, Tae! Kau lihat tadi aku hampir saja menabrak lawan yang tubuhnya sangat besar itu? Untung aku kecil, jadi bisa lebih lincah darinya dan GOAL! Aku berhasil membawa kemenangan untuk kita!" Hoseok berseru penuh bangga di perjalanan menuju apartemen Taehyung.

Taehyung tertawa. "Hyung, kau sudah menceritakan itu sepuluh kali hari ini!" ujar Taehyung. Angin cukup kencang malam itu, membuatnya harus sedikit berteriak.

"Aku akan menceritakannya berulang-ulang walaupun kalian sudah bosan."

"Ya, kuakui kau hebat, Hyung. Aku bahkan tak melihat kau menghindarinya karena badanmu pendek."

"Ya! Kalau kau berdiri di sampingnya, kau juga jauh lebih pendek."

Motor Hoseok berhenti di tempat parkir gedung apartemen Taehyung. Dengan agak kewalahan, Taehyung memapah Hoseok ke kamarnya. Kalau pulang ke rumah Hoseok, orangtua Hoseok pasti akan murka melihat anaknya mabuk.

"Ah, Tae. Aku mau muntah." Seniornya yang mukanya sudah sangat merah itu langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Taehyung hanya tertawa geli melihat seniornya itu. Sembari menunggu Hoseok, ia menyiapkan sesuatu di kamar tamu dan membereskan meja ruang tamunya yang dipenuhi buku-buku mata kuliah. Beberapa saat kemudian, Hoseok keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengelus-elus perutnya. "Ah, leganya," kata Hoseok yang masih sempoyongan. Alkohol masih mengganggu kesadarannya.

"Kau tidur duluan saja, Hyung. Jangan lupa ganti bajumu, oke? Aku sudah siapkan baju ganti untukmu di atas kasur di kamar sebelah."

Alih-alih menuju kamar kosong yang terletak di sebelah kamar Taehyung, Hoseok malah melangkah gontai ke ruang tamu dan duduk di lantai, di samping Taehyung yang sedang berlutut.

"Duh, Hyung. Jangan duduk di lantai, nanti kau masuk angin," tegur Taehyung sambil mengangkatnya ke atas sofa. Keduanya terduduk bersamaan di atas sofa karena Hoseok mendadak jadi berat sekali di tangan Taehyung yang mengangkatnya. "Huft. Hyung, sudah kubilang tadi jangan minum-minum."

Setelah meletakkan buku-buku di rak buku, Taehyung kembali memapah Hoseok menuju kamar tamu. "Ganti bajumu sebelum tidur, oke, Hyung? Kau tahu aku tidak suka ada orang yang pulang-pulang langsung tidur sebelum ganti baju terlebih dahulu, bukan?"

"Ngg," gumam Hoseok tak jelas.

"Ya sudah. Selamat malam, Hyung," ujar Taehyung. Ketika ia ingin beranjak, Hoseok menarik pinggangnya dan membuat mereka dalam posisi berpelukan. Taehyung tentunya terkejut.

"Taehyung, aku merindukanmu setiap hari. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu."

"Hah?"

Hoseok memberi jarak di antara mereka. Ia menatap Taehyung dengan mata hampir terpejam seluruhnya.

Taehyung ingin segera pergi dari sana, namun jantungnya sudah berdetak tak karuan. Bernapas pun rasanya sulit.

"Taehyung-ie," panggil Hoseok lembut sambil menyisir poni Taehyung ke samping dengan jari tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya masih di pinggang Taehyung. Kedua mata Taehyung berkedip-kedip. Bari kali ini dia dipanggil dengan nada seperti itu oleh Hoseok.

Sebelum Taehyung pingsan (yang ia tak tahu kenapa bisa demikian), ia harus kabur dari kamar itu. Namun, gerakan Hoseok lebih cepat. Dalam sekejap mata, Hoseok sudah mengecupnya di sudut bibir. Sekali. Si marga Kim makin tak bergeming, sedangkan pria di depannya tersenyum manis hingga lesung pipitnya terbentuk sempurna. Hoseok kembali mengecupnya, namun kali ini tepat di bibirnya yang ranum. Lama.

Taehyung menghitung dalam hati. Selama 60 detik Hoseok menggerakkan bibirnya pelan, tak menuntut balasan. Kemudian, Hoseok jatuh tertidur di pundak Taehyung.

* * *

 **2016**

Taehyung tersenyum tipis mengingat kejadian hari itu. ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh pria sialan bernama Jung Hoseok, yang esok paginya menanyakan apakah ia berbuat aneh semalam. Ia berkata bahwa setiap kali ia mabuk, ia melakukan hal-hal _random_ seperti membakar celana atau tidur di kamar mandi. Dan siangnya di kampus, Hoseok memperkenalkan kekasihnya kepada Taehyung di kantin. Namanya Park Nari. Dan ia merupakan seorang model yang sangat cantik.

Setetes air mata mengalir di pipi, yang segera ia seka dengan lengan baju.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

Kim Taehyung tidak bisa berhenti menangis sepanjang hari itu sampai kafenya tutup.

Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, _apakah mencintai seseorang itu harus semenyakitkan ini?_

* * *

Park Jimin lagi-lagi mengunjungi kafe milik sobatnya. Dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya, ia masuk ke dalam kafe dan memesan minuman. Yang melayaninya adalah Jeongguk, pelayan yang suka diusilinya. "Ke mana Taehyung?"

"Ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu katanya," jawab Jeongguk.

Jimin mengernyit bingung. "Apa ada masalah dengannya?"

"Sepertinya begitu, Hyung. Pria yang itu," Jeongguk menunjuk pria yang duduk di sudut ruangan, "dari tadi menunggu Taehyung Hyung keluar dari ruangannya. Ia pernah mengobrol dengan Taehyung Hyung di sini beberapa hari yang lalu."

Jimin mengenali sosok itu, Jung Hoseok. Ia kelihatan gelisah dan mukanya kusut. Di sekeliling minumannya tergenang air dari uap es. Dan isi gelasnya masih penuh. Jimin tebak Hoseok pasti terlarut dalam lamunannya hingga ia lupa minum minuman di depannya.

Setelah membayar minuman, Jimin memutuskan untuk duduk di tempat biasa, meja di samping konter. Ia menyalakan laptopnya dan mulai mengerjakan tugas. Sambil mengganggu Jeongguk tentunya.

"Permisi," ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Jimin. Jimin menengok ke arah orang itu, Hoseok. "Park Jimin?"

"Ah, Hoseok-ssi!"

"Ternyata kau ingat padaku. Tadi kita baru kenalan di kampus, kan?

Jimin tersenyum. "Iya hehe. Tentu saja aku ingat."

"Ah, benar," kata Hoseok sambil mengusap leher belakangnya. "Taehyung banyak bercerita tentangmu."

"Haha." Jimin tersipu. "Tentu saja. Dia pasti bangga punya sahabat sepertiku."

"Benar. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau punya waktu sebentar? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

"Baiklah. Tapi, mungkin sebaiknya tidak di sini, Jung Hoseok-ssi."

"Jadi begitu, Jimin," Hoseok menyelesaikan ceritanya. Mereka memutuskan agar Hoseok tidak berbicara terlalu formal dengan Jimin. "Dan Taehyung langsung pergi begitu saja. Aku sudah sangat frustasi. Aku tidak tahu harus menghubungi siapa lagi untuk menemui Taehyung. Dan ternyata di kafe aku bertemu denganmu. Aku bersyukur bahwa alam tidak membiarkanku menyerah."

"Jadi kau menerima Nari karena kau sedang kalut?" tanya Jimin.

"Iya. Aku bodoh, ya? Aku menerima perasaannya karena aku takut Taehyung mengiraku aneh karena sudah menciumnya tanpa ijin. Dan aku benar. Sejak saat itu, ia terus menghindariku, Jimin."

"Hyung, percayalah padaku. Taehyung menghindarimu bukan karena menganggapmu aneh."

"Jadi, karena apa?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu banyak, Hyung. Dan maaf juga aku tidak bisa membantu banyak, apalagi memberikan solusi. Menurutku, yang perlu kalian lakukan sekarang adalah menjelaskan kondisi masing-masing."

"Bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskannya ketika ia tak mau mengangkat telepon dariku?"

"Yaah, kita harus tunggu sampai Taehyung _reda_ dulu. Kau kenal Taehyung kan?"

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Angin malam membelai wajah keduanya, cukup menyejukkan untuk sekedar menenangkan hati Hoseok dan membantu Jimin berpikir. "Hyung," panggil Jimin, "aku punya rencana."

* * *

 **September 2014**

Taehyung merasa dirinya mau pingsan akibat demam tinggi yang menyerangnya. Sehari sebelumnya, perutnya terasa sangat tidak enak. Selesai kelas, ia langsung naik taksi menuju apartemennya. Leher belakangnya terasa sangat pegal, sakit kalau ditekan. Ia juga terus berkeringat dingin. Sesampainya di kamar, ia langsung jatuh tertidur.

Malamnya, keadaannya tak tambah membaik. Ia memutuskan untuk memasak bubur ala kadarnya. Ketika ia mencuci beras, tubuhnya langsung gemetar hebat dan ia jatuh ke lantai. Giginya bergemeletuk kencang sekali. Dengan susah payah, Taehyung berjalan ke kamarnya dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut tertebal miliknya. Namun apa daya, usahanya tak membuat getaran pada tubuhnya berhenti apalagi menghangatkan dirinya. Ingin sekali ia menelepon ibunya, namun beliau tak akan sampai dalam waktu dekat.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Ia berjalan tertatih-tatih ke ruang tamu untuk mengambil ponselnya yang berada di dalam tas.

 _Hoseok Hyung_

"Ha-lo?" sapa Taehyung sambil menggigil.

 _ **"**_ _ **Halo, Tae? Kau sedang di mana? Kenapa tidak datang latihan?"**_

"Aku ssss.. sedang tidak ekh enak badan, Hyuuungg," jawab Taehyung payah. Bahkan ia mengambil napas setiap satu kata.

 _ **"**_ _ **Kau terdengar sangat tidak beres, Tae. Kau di apartemen?"**_

"I-ya." Taehyung mengatupkan matanya, tak tahan dengan tubuhnya yang menggigil hebat. Ingin rasanya ia masuk ke dalam sauna saat itu juga.

 _ **"**_ _ **Kau mau aku ke sana? Hei!"**_

Taehyung sudah tidak tahan. Tanpa memutuskan sambungan telepon, ia kembali ke kamarnya karena di sanalah tempat yang paling tidak dingin.

 _ **"**_ _ **Taehyung-ah! Ya! Aish."**_

 _Tut._

Pria berambut coklat itu berusaha untuk tidur agar mengurangi penderitaan. Kendati demikian, menggigil hebat merupakan penghalang yang sangat ampuh. Sudah memakai minyak angin, kaus kaki, dan berlapis-lapis selimut pun tidak ada efeknya sama sekali. Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan hanyalah meringkuk di dalam selimut sambil berdoa.

Hoseok tiba di depan gedung apartemen setelah mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Dengan bantuan resepsionis, ia dapat membuka pintu apartemen adik tingkatnya itu.

"Taehyung-ah!" panggil Hoseok panik dan khawatir. Peluh mengalir di wajahnya dan sudah membasahi rambutnya. Ia berlari ke kamar Taehyung, dan menemukannya dalam kondisi yang sudah sangat pucat. "Astaga, Tae! Mbak, tolong panggilkan ambulans!" serunya ke petugas resepsionis yang membukakan pintu apartemen Taehyung.

"Kami punya tim khusus untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit. Saya panggilkan dahulu," tukas wanita berumur 30-an itu seraya mengambil _walkie talkie_ miliknya.

"Terima kasih," jawab Hoseok. "Taehyung-ah, bertahanlah! Sebentar lagi kami akan membawamu ke rumah sakit, oke?" Hoseok mengusap-usap rambut Taehyung yang sudah basah oleh keringat. Tak lupa Hoseok mengabari timnya tentang Taehyung, kemudian mengambil tisu untuk mengelap peluh teman setimnya itu. Ia terus melakukannya hingga petugas medis datang dengan sebuah tandu dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Di rumah sakit, Hoseok hanya bisa menunggu selagi dokter menangani Taehyung. Ia tidak bisa duduk tenang, jadinya ia mondar-mandir. Selama hampir setengah jam, dokter yang menangani Taehyung akhirnya keluar dari ruang UGD.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan Kim Taehyung?"

"Kami belum bisa memastikan apa-apa sampai hasil tes darahnya keluar sejam lagi. Ia sudah tidak mengigil lagi. Apa kamu walinya?"

"Saya temannya, Dok. Orangtuanya sudah saya hubungi, mereka sedang menuju kemari dari Busan."

"Baiklah. Temanmu sudah dipindahkan ke ruang ICU. Kamu bisa ke sana sekarang. Tolong jaga dia agar tetap terjaga ya. Saya permisi."

"Terima kasih, Dok."

"Hai, Hyung," panggil Taehyung sambil nyengir lemah ketika Hoseok menghampirinya.

"Hai hai hai, lagi! Kau bikin orang panik setengah mati, tahu?" celoteh Hoseok.

"Maaf. Aku sudah jauh lebih baik kok."

"Tidak. Hasil tes darahmu belum keluar, Tae. Lagipula, wajahmu sangat pucat. Apa yang terjadi? Kau punya penyakit yang suka kambuh? Salah makan?"

"Entahlah, Hyung. Sekarang lidahku terasa sangat tebal."

Hoseok mengernyit bingung. "Tebal bagaimana?"

"Yah, gitu deh. Seolah-olah papila di lidah menebal semua, Hyung," tukas Taehyung.

"Ya, ya. Istirahatlah, Taehyung. Jangan banyak bergerak kalau tidak mau darahmu masuk ke selang infus. Yang penting, kau harus tetap sadar, oke?"

"Iya, Hyung. Hyung ini kenapa tiba-tiba jadi cerewet sekali?" Taehyung jadi cemberut.

"Bagaimana aku tidak cerewet? Sebulan lagi kita akan bertanding melawan universitas sebelah. Peranmu sangat penting di tim kita, ingat?" Ya, itu yang keluar dari mulut Hoseok. Padahal di dalam hatinya tidak seperti itu. Ia takut ia akan semakin merindukan adik tingkat favoritnya itu kalau ia tak ada di kampus.

Sedangkan Taehyung sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban Hoseok. Jadi ia hanya dianggap pemain yang perannya sangat penting hingga tak bisa digantikan? Bukan karena mereka teman baik? _Duh, jangan baper, Taehyung_. "Iya, Hyung. Aku akan cepat sembuh dan latihan lagi kok." Taehyung memberikan senyum kotak terbaiknya.

Satu jam kemudian, hasil tes darah pun keluar. Taehyung didiagnosa terkena penyakit tifus. "Dengan antibiotik dan makan yang benar, ia akan sembuh dalam waktu dua sampai tiga hari," kata dokter.

Dan kini Taehyung sudah terlelap, Hoseok yang menyuruhnya tidur selagi ia menunggu sampai orangtua Taehyung sampai di rumah sakit. Setelah memastikan Taehyung tertidur, pria bermarga Jung itu menggenggam tangan Taehyung yang tidak dipasangi infus. "Cepat sembuh, Tae. Hari-hariku sepi tanpamu." Kemudian, atas dorongan dari dirinya sendiri, Hoseok mengecup kening Taehyung penuh sayang. "Selamat malam."

* * *

tbc~

* * *

lagi-lagi saya telat update. maaf yaa :((

semoga chapt kali ini ga ngebosenin ya.

btw beberapa adegan di sini terinspirasi dr adegan di drama Cinderella and Four Knights dan pengalaman saya sendiri pas kena tifus hehe

makasih banyak buat yang udah menunggu cerita ini :") rencananya sih abis uas saya langsung tamatin ini cerita hehe soalnya ga panjang kok ceritanyaa.

btw adakah NamJin shipper di sini? whehehe.. saya ad bikin ff mereka nih judulnya Grey Town (horor, misteri) dan The Object In Front of Your Apartment (romance). dua2nya udah tamat :3 /promosi/

daan 1 lg castnya Tae-Suga-Rapmon-JK judulnya Curseas Island (horor, fantasi, friendship, oneshot) boleh dibaca di waktu senggang xD /promosi lagi/

mind to review again?


End file.
